Kaoru power
by ttgirl123
Summary: Kaoru wake up and see he have ice powers so do Hikaru but his is fire (XXX) LEMON and YAOI


Kaoru woke up with a big headache but it scared him cause he never thought about iced soon he got out of bed look at Hikaru he gave Hikaru a small kiss on the fore head and went to the bathroom he touch the mirror with his index finger wondering what will happen soon it turn to iced Kaoru jump and fell on the ground "KAORU YOU OKAY!" Hikaru ran to the door opening the door found Kaoru on the ground Kaoru look at the mirror the iced was melting by Hikaru "Hikaru i got p-powers like real powers" Hikaru blush at laugh hard "Kaoru hahaha you can't have AH MY FEET" Kaoru freeze his feet "now do you believe me" Hikaru blush and the ice melt "woah i think i have powers to i think i knows yours yours might be iced and mines is Fire haha that mean everytime we kiss our fire and iced will urn to Obsidian mmmm that sound Delicious" Kaoru blush and kissed Hikaru and there kissed made a Obsidian rocks falling on the ground "mmm Hikaru ahh we got to goo to ahhh school mmm" Hikaru stop and look at Kaoru blush and burn Kaoru "OUCH HIKARU YOU JUST BURN ME CONTROL YOUR POWER" Hikaru blush but with anger "SORRY DAMN YOUR SUCH A BABY" Kaoru gasp and put his hand in a fist to his mouth shock then tears came out "h-hikaru that mean" Kaoru cried and ran to the bathroom Hikaru burn the door helping Kaoru up "Hikaru am sorry i over reacted okay can you forgive me" Hikaru look at him and blush then kaoru said "umm Hikaru" Hikaru blush even more "HIKARU OUCH YOUR HURTING ME" Hikaru kissed Kaoru and lay him down on the the side of the tub Kaoru blush and floor became obsidian soon Kaoru cried out "Hikaru please we habe school remember" Hikaru signed and left the bathroom helping Kaoru his love up first "so we have cost-play huh HIKARU" Hikaru turned around confused and annoyed "What Kaoru oh yes we have bunny Suits well for you which color pink or orange" Kaoru blush and the floor begin to turn ice "ummm blue" Hikaru turned "how did you know i had blue" Kaoru blush and said "i guess" Hikaru laughed and said "haha here" Hikaru handed Kaoru the blue "i guess Hikaru hittachiin have to wear orange" Kaoru laugh at what Hikaru said

**IN CLASS SEXUAL HARASSMENT**

Kaoru was in class and his phone vibrated Kaoru look at his Iphone 4s and was anger '_you know Kaoru well this is Kaze i would hate for people to know our secret about you meet me at the news paper club' _Kaoru face was red by anger '_what do you want kaze_' Kaoru text Kaoru was mad Kaze text back '_just wanna talk and when i mean talk i mean fuck'_ Kaoru was anger than Hikaru would be if he knew when class was over Kaoru walk to the newspaper club "hello Kaoru like my new bed its for me aand you"  
Kaoru face was red by anger "WHAT DO YOU WANT KAZE CAUSE I WILL RIPE YOU APART" Hikaru was walking in the host club mad "Kaoru were are you" Kaoru text Hikaru '_Hikaru help me Kaze trying to rape me'_ Kaze smack Kaoru phone and kissed him taking his shirt off then he heard Hikaru saying "Kaoru Kaoru" but when Kaoru tried saying Hikaru help me Kaze put his mouth over Kaoru and made Kaoru go to sleep he put a wig on him and make up and a dress and carried him to his house "oh my beautiful Kaoru one day you will love me and ill be waiting for you" Kaoru heard Kaze and blush turning they walk in the house and he carried Kaoru all the way to his room Kaoru was being bondage he was tied up on the bed in doggy style when he woke up Kaoru yelled "HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ME MMGHEMFJ" Kaze cover his mouth with tape "now now my beautiful Kaoru we don't want to yell like that" Kaoru look at him with anger that the ropes turn ice Kaoru got shock "wait a min you got powwer too my power is strength see" Kaze lifted his bed with Kaoru on the up and drop it back on the floor gently Kaze removed the tape "Kaze i want your cock in my mouth please" Kaze laugh and unzip his ants putting it on his mouth and Kaoru start sucking it then stop and bite the top of his cock off Kaze scream and Hikaru heard it hikaru ran to where it was coming from he found Kaoru on a bed naked "Kaoru where the keys so I WTF YOU BITE HIS PENIS OFF" Hikaru found the keys and saw Kaze in the bathroom of the room trying to clean the blood once Kaoru was free Kaoru gaved a tower and ran out with Hikaru they went home but Kaoru got tried so Hikaru carried him home once they got there Hikaru put a night down on Kaoru and blush seeing how cute it was he lay Kaoru on the bed and sat at the T.V playing video games like Xbox One Xbox Kinect but his favorite was WII U


End file.
